Master of Our Fate
by DruidKitty
Summary: The seer told Rumplestiltskin a different version of his future… He must flee the battle or be branded a coward. If he survives, he will marry a princess, she will bear him a son, and he will become the most powerful man to walk the earth. Yet, there is a cost. In order to become powerful, he will lose everyone he holds dear. This is an RP with The Auburn Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is actually an rp with The Auburn Girl. It switches point of view frequently, so if you haven't read rp's before you may not like it. I play Rumple, and she plays Belle. Enjoy!**

Rumplestiltskin was tending to the horses when his commanding officer called out to him, "Solider!"

Rumplestiltskin turned to address him, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm needed at the front. Guard this crate with your life." The officer gestured toward a very large crate sitting on a wagon covered with a cloth.

Rumplestiltskin looked at the crate questionably, "What's under there?"

"A creature that can help us defeat the ogres, careful it's a tricky beast. Do not speak to it." With that the officer walked off leaving a determined Rumplestiltskin behind.

Rumplestiltskin stood by the crate for a few minutes watching the other soldiers pass by and tend to their duties when he heard someone call his name, "_Rumplestiltskin…"_

Looking around for the source of the eerie voice, he heard it again and realized it was coming from the crate. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he lifted the cloth to see who was or what was inside. He gasped when he saw a small girl, "You're a child!"

The girl pointed to a nearby bucket, "Please! I haven't had water for days!"

Rumplestiltskin ignored her, shocked when he notices her eyes were sewn shut, "How did you know my name?"

"I'm a seer, I know all, see all."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "That's not possible. You must've overheard it."

"Rumplestiltskin, the son of a coward, raised by spinsters, joined the army so as not to end up like his father. Did I hear that?"

His eyes widened. There was no way she could have known that, "So can you see the past? What about the future?"

"I told you, I know all, see all…please give me water and I can tell you what I know of your future."

Rumplestiltskin paused, debating whether he wanted to indulge the witch, eventually deciding to scoop up a bowl of water and handing it to her. The seer took the water hungrily, and gulped it down fast. Once she finished, Rumplestiltskin watched as she held out her hands. He withheld his shock when he noticed she had eyes in her palms. After a few minutes she spoke, "Your actions on the battlefield tomorrow will determine the path your life will lead. Fight the ogres and follow the path of a coward, or flee this war and become the most powerful man in all the realms gaining everything your heart desires along the way. You will fall in love with a princess and she'll marry you and bear a son."

"A _princess_? That's ridiculous!" he scoffed, "I'm merely a commoner." There was a slight pause, "And besides, I'm still in training; I won't be assigned to the battlefield anytime soon. If I ran from battle, I would be branded a coward. Your prediction makes no sense."

"I speak the truth! But I offer you a warning, choose power and you are bound to lose both your wife and child."

Rumplestiltskin was about to retort when the sight of several wounded soldiers being carried by interrupted him. He threw the cloth back over the seer unwilling to hear anymore, and then ran to see what the commotion was all about. He gasped when he saw how wounded the soldiers really were. It was almost as if they had been ripped apart.

"Lucky bastards," said a solider standing closest to Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin glanced up at him, "Lucky? I'd beg to differ."

"They're not dead, but they can't fight. They get to go home to their families. Tis the only way outta here alive. The ogres will rip you limb from limb, just pray that they're quick."

Rumplestiltskin became worried. He had heard stories of the ogres, and now he could see they were reality. The seer's words crossed his mind considering what she said about fleeing. He quickly shook that thought away. He was determined to prove himself and not be a coward like his father. His thoughts were interrupted by an approaching officer, "Men, we must hurry and prepare for battle! We ride in the morning!"

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow, "Battle? But we're still in training!"

"We don't have a choice. The ogres have broken through the border into Avonlea. We need all the men we can get to protect the castle. I fear King Maurice and his daughter are in grave danger."

Rumplestiltskin watched as the officer left to inform others. Once again the seer's words flashed in his mind. So he was going into battle tomorrow. One of her predictions had been right. He told himself there was no way she could be right about the others.

The troops left out before the break of dawn. Rumplestiltskin's nervousness grew more and more as they drew closer and closer to the fight. The urge to flee was growing as well, but he refused to give in.

The troops had barely made it to the front when ogres attacked. All of the men fought long and hard. Rumple watched in horror as his comrades literally were torn limb from limb. Amidst the fighting he was thrown forcefully into a tree by the ogre, rendering him unconscious. Assuming he was dead the ogre moved on.

When he came to, he instantly heard a blood-curling scream. He cringed thinking another one of the men had met their fatal end, when he realized the scream was actually a woman's voice. Sore from being knocked down so hard, he somehow managed to jump and run towards the source of the scream. He ran as fast as he could shoving branches and bushes out of the way until he stumbled into a clearing. He gasped when he saw a beautiful young woman fallen to the ground about to be slaughtered by an ogre.

* * *

Belle had not had time to react. With the ogres flooding into Avonlea's borders, King Maurice had ordered her to flee. She'd been forcefully placed on her horse and told to ride. Gaston had accompanied her, but he had been waylaid by ogres in the forest.

She'd somehow managed to escape the fray and had continued to ride in peace until she stumbled upon a field. Dismantled bodies littered the grass. Dead men were strewn about. Pools of blood were everywhere.

Belle gasped, "Oh gods!"

Looking around, she spotted the dead body of a boy and retched. Her horse panicked and began prancing backward. Everything became dizzy… She felt faint. Then a roar sounded behind her and her horse bucked, throwing her to the ground. She moaned in pain but gazed upward. What she saw made her freeze.

An ogre stood before her, sniffing the air. It towered over Belle and had beady eyes. Its arms and legs were as thick as a tree trunk. The ugly creature was staring right at her.

"No no no no." She scrambled back and tripped over a body on the ground.

Belle panted, trying to lift a fallen sword and shield herself with it. Yet, it was useless. The blade would not budge because it was too deeply embedded in a corpse. Her eyes flew to the ogre. It sniggered slowly and took a step toward her. There was nothing she could do to defend herself; she was doomed.

The ogre reached out to grab her, and that was when she screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream, laced with fear and horror. The sound tore from her throat and her chest and left her breathless. This was it. This was the end. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ogre in her final seconds.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin froze at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he saw. What was this woman doing so close to the battlefield?

Realizing that was not the issue to focus on at the moment, he started wondering how he was going to save her. He was only one man up against a monstrous ogre. He seriously did not think he stood a chance, but still he had to try. He could not let her die at the hands of the ogre without at least _trying_ to save her. She would have a chance to survive, to run, if he could get the ogre's attention off of her and onto him. He grabbed the first big rock he found and threw it straight at the orge, knocking him upside the head.

The rock barely phased the ogre, but it caused him to stop what he was doing and look to see where it came from. Rumplestiltskin knew ogres did not have good eyesight, but a keen sense of hearing. "Over hear!" he yelled to keep the ogre from turning his attention back to the helpless woman. The ogre growled and started toward Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Belle sat there, waiting for the end to come. So she was shocked when it never did. Her eyes had been closed, so she had not seen the whole scene unfold, but now her eyes were open and wide with disbelief. A man had run into the field and called the monster's attention.

"Run!" Belle screamed when the ogre charged toward him. "Oh no no no…" She lunged to her feet and searched the ground for another weapon. A sword would not do to defeat an ogre…because…one of the only ways to kill an ogre was to shoot it in the eye! That was it! She needed to find a bow!

* * *

Rumplestiltskin drew his sword as the ogre moved in. He barely knew how to use it since he was forced into battle before finishing his training, but he had no other options. Rumplestiltskin took a few unsuccessful swats at the monster.

Suddenly the ogre swooped in trying to grab Rumple, but he was able to dodge it. As the ogre's arm barely missed him, he swung the sword successfully, but barely left a scratch on the ogre. His attempts to thwart the monster only fueled it's anger, and it furiously began to swipe at Rumple, trying to grab and crush him.

"Run!" he heard the girl scream from afar. Hearing her voice surprised him. He had assumed she would have fled by now. Why wasn't she running? Hopefully she wasn't trying to save him. It occurred to him that she could have been injured and unable to walk, which made his efforts all the more worthwhile.

"Go!" he screamed at her, unable to look in her direction to see if she was in fact injured lest the monster get him, "Run, my life doesn't matter!" And in his mind, it didn't. He had no family. Any friends he had already died fighting the war. He was alone in this world, at least he would die a hero if he didn't defeat the ogre.

He kept backing away dodging the ogre's attacks and swinging his sword, growing more and more tired by the second. He had to find a way to defeat the monster or he knew he would soon meet his end.

* * *

Belle frantically searched the ground for the body of a bowman. If there was a body, it wouldn't be far from a bow and quiver of arrows. She could hear the man ordering her to go but that just wasn't a possibility. She would not flee. She would not abandon the man who had jumped in to rescue her.

"Come on…" Fidgeting over untouched dead, she caught sight of a bow lying in a puddle of blood. At the scene, she nearly wretched at the idea of dipping her hand into it to retrieve the bow, but a shout, an ogre's roar, and breathy struggles brought her back to her senses. The man needed help.

She plunged her hand into the blood and gripped the slippery shaft of the bow. Arrows were strewn across the earth. Belle guessed that when the bow's owner had died and fallen over, they'd been thrown from their quiver. She picked a few up and whirled to see the ogre converging on the man. "You must draw it this way!" she screamed. She prayed to the gods that her training in archery would pay off—the five or so lessons anyway…

* * *

'Draw it this way?' he thought. 'What was she thinking, did she want to die?' He was giving her the opportunity to live, but she was staying put. However, he wasn't going to listen to her. He was going to continue to draw the ogre away from her, but when the creature heard the woman's voice, it forgot about Rumplestiltskin and charged toward her.

Panicking, he didn't know what to do now that she grabbed the monster's attention. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice an arrow shoot past his head, barely missing him. A glimpse in her direction and he caught on to what she was up to. He saw her fumbling with the bow and shoot a couple arrows at the ogre with no luck. He was going to have to help her out, provide a better target for her if they were going to succeed in defeating the ogre.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a bundle of rope near a dead solider. Swiftly he gathered up the rope, anchored it to a tree, and ran toward the monster. Ducking under one of it's swinging arms, he managed to wrangle the rope around the ogre's ankle. Pulling with all his might, the orge lost it's footing and went sprawling to the forest floor, belly first, right at the woman's feet.

* * *

Belle missed the first four shots, but by that time, the ogre had caught on to what she was doing. It turned its back on the man and converged on her, roaring at the top of its lungs. She had one arrow left. One. If she missed the next shot both of them would be dead.

Just as the ogre came within fifteen feet of her, she spotted the man darting between its legs. A rope was in his hands. _Oh you brilliant man!_ He grunted with the effort of pulling the rope, and the ogre roared and fell flat on its face. There was a loud thump when it hit earth, stunned. A perfect target.

She took aim, letting out her breath, and fired the arrow straight into the ogre's left eye. A sickening crunch sounded and then a gurgling moan…before the ogre became still. It was dead.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin heard the ogre cry out as the arrow pierced it's eye. The monster became still, but he climbed atop its back, and pierced his sword through it just to make sure. He didn't want any surprises. As he pulled his sword from the ogre's flesh, he glanced down at the woman standing in front of him. For the first time since being on the battlefield, he was able to catch his breath, only to hold it again. He was taken aback by her beauty. He had never seen a woman so lovely, with creamy white skin, long chestnut curls, and the deepest of blue eyes. She was dressed in a commoners dress, a simple blue one with laces up the front, but it didn't take away from her beauty. He couldn't help but stare.

He took himself out of his stupor when he saw she was looking at him strangely. He climbed down off the ogre and walked up to her. His first thought should have been to introduce himself, but instead he said a little harsher than he intended, "All of the villages were evacuated days ago! What are you doing out here? And why didn't you run when I told you to?!"

* * *

Belle's first reaction was to bristle. She could not answer his question and tell him she was a princess, so she answered his question with a question of her own, "This area was abandoned and the battle pushed further north, so why are _you _here?"

The moment the words left her mouth, she felt foolish and ungrateful. "I'm sorry," she sighed, seeing the man's frown deepen. "I was fleeing, if you want to know, and I rode into this field. My horse bucked me when it heard the ogre's roar." Her eyes gazed fiercely into his. "And if you think for one moment that I should have left you to die, then I'll be upset. I could not let the man who rescued me die for his efforts. Honestly, does it matter? We're both alive…and…and…"

Letting out a long breath, she closed her eyes and decided to start from the beginning. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Belle."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin frowned at her slight abrasiveness, "The ogres attacked this area unexpectedly. We were forced to ride into battle much earlier than planned."

He wanted to say something else, to scold her for being ungrateful, but as she apologized, he could tell she was getting emotional, so he decided he wouldn't be too harsh. So much had happened to her in the span of a day, he didn't want to make it worse.

When she told him her name, he couldn't help but note it fit her perfectly. Belle. It meant beauty. And he had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his years. The seer's words '_You will fall in love with a princess' _ran through his mind for a moment. Belle most certainly had the looks of a princess, but he told himself it wasn't possible. She didn't dress the part, and the castle would have already been evacuated. The princess would have been escorted by someone, and they would have not taken this route. They would have travelled west, as far away from the ogres as possible.

"Belle, such a lovely name. I'm Rumplestiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle took a closer look at the man. He was slim, though lean and a few inches taller than her. His eyes were a dark shade of amber and held a certain soft quality that she'd never seen before. Those eyes looked at her carefully now, gauging her features. He complemented her on her name and told her his. Rumplestiltskin? What an odd name… "Thank you… Rumplestiltskin? That's an interesting name. How did you come by it?" she asked.

* * *

"Oh, it's a uh, family name. I've never been too fond of it," he mumbled avoiding eye contact with her. He never liked his name. He was named after his father, and he hated his father.

He was about to say something else, when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a bright red liquid dripping from her arm. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, panicking. He motioned for her to sit on a nearby rock and instructed her to hold out her arm so he could get a better look at the wound. Moving his cape aside, he pulled out a small satchel from his belt that contained a few medical supplies. It wasn't very much, just some gauze, and a small amount of ointment, but it would have to do.

* * *

A family name? Belle thought that was curious and wanted to ask more questions, yet she saw the discomfort in Rumplestiltskin's eyes and decided not to push her luck. The last thing she desired to do was scare him off. She had no guide to lead her from this hellish area. Perhaps _he_could be that person.

She was about to ask where they were when he exclaimed, "You're bleeding!"

It surprised her. She peered down at herself and saw blood flowing freely from a wound on her arm. How did that happen? She couldn't remember… Maybe when she's fallen from her horse?

Rumplestiltskin rushed to her and treated the wound with ointment and antiseptic. His calloused fingers left a curious feel on her skin. "Thank you," she said when he was done. He looked at her sheepish. Fleetingly, she thought he could do with a kiss, and before she could stop herself, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

* * *

As gently as he could, Rumplestiltskin treated Belle's wound. The amount of blood made it seem worse than it was, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it didn't have to be stitched up. As he secured the gauze around her arm, he tried his best not to think of how her skin felt as smooth and creamy as it looked. He hoped his calloused hands weren't hurting her.

"There now, all better," he said when he was finished. His eyes met hers, and he couldn't help but blush when he saw how she looked at him when she thanked him. He was about to stand, when she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. For the first few seconds his mind went blank, and he just stared at her in awe. He knew she would thank him, but the kiss was totally unexpected. Finally, he managed to choke out, "You…you're welcome."

He stood up, and wondered what to do next. Neither of them said anything and averted their gaze from the other. Trying to fill the awkward silence, he reached out his hand, "Here, let me help you up."

* * *

"Thank you," Belle said kindly once she was safely on her feet. He'd been the one to break the awkward silence that had settled after she kissed his cheek.

Now she had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't go back to Avonlea and Gaston was most likely dead. So what did she do now? Did Rumplestiltskin have any plan? Furthermore, were they going to stick together? Her horse was somewhere nearby…

Belle cleared her throat. "What…what do we do now?"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin thought long and hard about the question she just asked him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. His train of thought took another turn when he heard the sounds of the other soldiers screaming in terror from afar, along with several ogre cries. He knew his allies were dying. He couldn't abandon them and leave them to their fate could he? He took another glance at Belle. She was looking at him with hope in her eyes. Then again, he couldn't leave her to that fate either, one that would surely befall her if she was left to fend on her own. This wasn't her fight. She was innocent, just trying to flee. It was then he made up his mind. 'I'm not abandoning the others,' he told himself, 'I'm doing my job by protecting the people, protecting this woman.' Another growl from an ogre made him jump slightly, it seemed to be getting closer. He gently placed a hand on her lower back, "Come, before another ogre finds us. I will escort you to safety."

* * *

Belle felt an overwhelming surge of gratitude towards him. He'd saved her from the ogre and was now going to escort her to safety. She'd never felt so grateful in her life, and she thought they had some deep level of understanding now that they'd saved each other. Plus, he'd helped her with her wound… Such a fine gentleman… And if she was honest with herself, she'd admit that his hands fluttering over her skin had caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "Thank you so much, Rumplestiltskin. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was riding a horse when I stumbled into the ogre…he shouldn't have gone far…"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin tried not to blush at her appreciation, but he could knew a small amount of color was evident on his cheeks. He tried to hide it, "It's no matter." He looked around, pondering if they should try to find the horse. It would definitely make travel easier, especially if they were to run into another ogre. "Where did you lose him? We should be able to easily track him, but it we don't find him soon we need to continue on."

* * *

"I think he went in that direction," Belle said, pointing to the last place she'd seen the horse. It'd run right back into the forest, away from the raging ogre. "He shouldn't be _too_ far."

With that said, she knelt and hitched a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. There was no way she was going to leave the bow behind after their fight, so she needed ammunition. Even Rumplestiltskin picked up a fallen sword. He recognized the need for weapons.

They quickly left the field behind and traveled into the forest. Rumplestiltskin kept right at her heels, helping her over rough bramble and occasionally over massive boulders. His hands were warm in hers, and with a start she realized she longed for them.

* * *

The trail left by the horse was not a hard one to follow. It was a bigger animal, and there were many broken twigs and tracks that sent them on the right direction. Rumplestiltskin learned fast that Belle was clumsy. She would constantly trip over things and make a bunch of noise; he only hoped that she wouldn't spook the horse if they found it, or attract another ogre. He helped Belle maneuver through the forest as much as he could.

They hadn't gone far, when he heard rustling nearby. He stopped Belle in her tracks, and signaled for her to be as quiet as possible. They stepped lightly up behind a tree, and he peered around to see what was making the noise. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw a beautiful brown stallion, with a white mane, drinking water from the stream. He turned to Belle, "Is that your horse?"

* * *

Aha! There the darned beast was, and he was drinking lazily from a stream! "Is that your horse?" Rumplestiltskin asked quietly. His dark, amber eyes looked hopefully into hers.

"Yes," Belle breathed, "Let me go to him. He'll recognize me." He nodded, grabbing her elbow to steady her on a rock, and waited as she slowly approached. She gently called the horse's name. "Bellows…" The horse looked up at the address and snorted when it saw her. When she reached out a tentative hand and leaned it for his reigns, he helped her by moving forward. "Good boy…." she whispered to Bellows, patting his nose. She turned to Rumplestiltskin and saw him gazing at her in surprise. "You can come forward now."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin eased forward slowly so he wouldn't startle the horse. He was raised on a farm, so he was accustomed to dealing with these animals. He reached out a hand for the animal to smell him. The horse sniffed him, and after a moment, Rumplestiltskin knew it wasn't afraid. He reached up and stroked its head. Looking over at Belle, he saw she already had a hold on the reigns.

He walked over knowing he needed to help Belle up onto the horse. "Let me help you get on the horse," he said. He grabbed her by the waist when she agreed, and lifted her onto the saddle. When he went to climb on himself, it was in that moment he realized she would be sitting flush against him. He would be closer to a woman than he had ever been before. He blushed as soon as he climbed on the horse's back, feeling her body fit together with his like a puzzle piece, almost as if it belonged. The blush deepened when he put his arms around her to steady her and grab the reigns. "We're going to head west. I'll take you as far away from the ogres as I can," he said as he pulled on the reigns getting the horse to head in the direction he wanted it to.

* * *

Belle blushed mightily when Rumplestiltskin mounted Bellows and wrapped his arms around her waist to reach for the reigns. She prayed he couldn't feel her heartbeat and hoped the quiver of arrows didn't poke him in the eye. "We're going to head west. I'll take you as far away from the ogres as I can," he said reservedly, like he was trying to hold back a cough. It made her wonder if he was blushing as badly as she was right now, but she didn't turn and check for fear of whipping him across the face with the quiver.

Bellows set off at an easy trot, sticking to a small pathway through the forest. The trees offered comfort and protection from the sounds of fighting and screaming they heard in the distance. "How can you stomach it?" she whispered, not realizing that she spoke aloud.

"Stomach what?" His breath tickled her hair.

"The fighting…the gore… It's enough to drive any sane person mad… When I saw all those dead bodies, I thought… I thought I was about to become one of them. How can you stomach it?" At that point, she was glad she couldn't see his face and he couldn't see hers. She didn't know if she could handle his expression whatever it may be.

He sighed heavily, trying to think of the best answer, "It's not easy. It wasn't my choice to join the war. All the men from my village were drafted. But just because I didn't choose to fight, doesn't mean I'm going to let down the others. The ogres are killing so many innocent people, women and children, I have to be strong and fight to save them. If death is to be my fate then so be it, but at least I'll know I died trying to save others…like you," he added those last two words at the end, barely audible, and silently hoped she didn't hear him. He only just met this girl, and she was already making him feel funny.

He decided a change of subject was needed. He wanted to keep his mind off the ogres, and the other soldiers who he still felt he was abandoning, and that wasn't happening if they were talking about it. He glanced down at the horse, and it occurred to him how nice of a breed it was. An expensive breed. More expensive than a commoner should own. Again he thought about what the seer had said to him, that he would meet and fall in love with a princess. It couldn't be true…could it? "Where did you say you were from again?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Like you…" The words were barely more than a murmur, but Belle heard them nonetheless. She felt heat creep into her cheeks and thanked the gods he couldn't see her face. His answer had been honest and true…and perhaps even brave. Yes. He was _very _brave, helping her with the ogre and now taking her to safety. She was about to tell him so when he continued, "Where did you say you were from again?" A new heat flooded her system and she realized it was adrenaline. Oh no…could she tell him she was a princess? Or would it not be safe? He could get hurt if he knew…and she could too. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "The Kingdom of Avonlea. Ogres attacked and I fled…" Her heart pounded when Bellows made a snort, and the noise reminded her that he was an expensive breed—that his coat and muscles were high-caliber. Rumplestiltskin would wonder why a peasant girl owned a breed this nice. "And…and my father breeds horses for the royal family. So when the ogres came…I took to one." Avonlea. Rumplestiltskin had never been to the kingdom before, and did not know anything of it's rulers, not even their names. If this girl was the princess. He would have no way of knowing unless she told him. Even though he still had his suspicions, her story was reasonable. If she really was the princess, she would have had an escort. "What about your father, why didn't he flee along with you?" Another thought popped into Rumplestiltskin's mind before he let her answer. He knew he went into battle early because Avonlea was under attack, but he had no insight as to what happened to the royals, "And the royal family? Do you know if they were able to escape to safety?"

* * *

Belle thought she was in the clear and let out a low sigh. She could feel Rumplestiltskin's arms around her, keeping her settled on the horse, yet they tightened when accompanied by his words, "What about your father, why didn't he flee along with you?" A stab of pain and agony ripped through her at his words. What of her father? How was he fairing? It made her feel so utterly selfish that she hadn't thought about him since the ogre attack. "And the royal family? Do you know if they were able to escape to safety?" Voice trembling, she answered, "I—I don't know… My father remained behind. It all happened so fast… The ogres were coming and he got me onto a horse and bid me ride." There. That wasn't ALL a lie.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin could tell when she tensed and the tone of her voice as she answered his question that he had made a mistake by asking her that. If her father was left behind, then it was most likely that he didn't make it. The last thing he heard when riding into battle, was the castle had been completely overtaken by the ogres. He tightened his grip on her for reassurance, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject. Perhaps he escaped after you did."

* * *

"Perhaps…perhaps he did," Belle agreed, subtly wiping her eyes on her left sleeve; tears had pooled in her eyes. She gave a deep, shuddering breath and absently squeezed his hands on the reigns. "And it's okay." She removed her hands after a moment, her back straining with the effort of keeping herself from touching him as Bellows galloped on. The muscles screamed for release and pause, and it soon became too painful to sit straight, so she leaned into Rumplestiltskin, dashing her embarrassment to the wind.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin went rigid and nervous when Belle leaned back into him. It was totally unexpected. However, his nervousness didn't last long when he realized she was crying. He didn't have much experience with crying women, and it made him very uncomfortable. Not only did he not know what to do, but the sound of her sobbing broke his heart. Bellows was trotting along at a steady pace. Holding the reign with one hand, he steadied himself, then used his other arm to gently stroke her side, "Please, don't cry. It wasn't my intent to make you cry."

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin began to slowly stroke her side, Belle's breath hitched and her sobs came in earnest. She felt so selfish… Here this man had experienced and fought in the battle, while she had only fled and abandoned her father and kingdom… Gaston was probably somewhere dead in the very forest they were traveling through. Her tears were selfish. Yet she was just so overwhelmed… So many bad things had happened all in one day, and she couldn't physically deal with all of them without getting her tears out. "I—I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping her eyes. "I feel so terrible. So many people have died, and I'm crying and making a fuss when I made it away. It's selfish."

* * *

"Don't apologize…" he said and pulled her closer trying to soothe her, "It's not selfish to cry over losing your loved ones." Rumplestiltskin felt extremely awful. Belle was crying so much, and he felt it was his fault for asking her those questions. He didn't know what else to do besides hold her and let her cry it out. She continued to cry off and on as they continued on their journey. He decded not to ask any more questions, fearing he might upset her more. The day was coming to a close as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. They would be able to travel for a little while longer, but Rumplestiltskin knew they would have to find a place to camp for the night. Not only was he was getting tired, but once nightfall came, it would no longer be safe to travel. If they were attacked by another ogre, then they wouldn't stand a chance. He had no idea how far they would have to go to get to safety. The ogres had ravaged so much of the surrounding lands. Camping out more than once was very likely, and it worried him. They had no supplies, and sleeping out in the open would not be a an option. It would be safer to continue traveling. He wasn't sure what they were going to do. Luck was on their side because the path they were walking along eventually opened into a clearing, revealing a house with a barn. It was hidden well away in the woods, but from the state of the outside, Rumple was sure the ogres had been there. Since they had already been there, there was a chance they would be safe for the night. He rode up close to the house and dismounted Bellows, "I need to make sure it's safe first, that there's no one home," he said quietly, "Stay here with the horse, I'll be right back."

* * *

She knew they had to stop soon, for the sun was descending down below the tree line and would soon touch the horizon. It was growing dark and late, and if ogres were still roaming this area, they would be easy targets. And that was the last thing they wanted. She was so thankful to Rumplestiltskin for offering comfort when he didn't need to. His tightening arms and closeness really did relieve some of her stress and fears. He was a steady rock in all this chaos—very kind and reliable. He'd saved her from the ogre, dressed her wound, and now he was offering something precious: companionship. Companionship in a hard time. Slowly, the sun dipped below the horizon. She felt Rumplestiltskin tense with worry behind her, though he didn't voice his panic (if it even was panic); she was wary of dangers as well. Yet the gods seemed to be on their side because they cantered through a line of trees that opened out into a vast field. There, sitting abandoned on a hill, was a house accompanied with a barn. Rumplestiltskin rode up, halted, and gently eased off Bellows saying quietly, "I need to make sure it's safe first, that there's no one home. Stay here with the horse, I'll be right back." His eyes looked pleading and she saw that he truly didn't want her to dismount Bellows and follow after him. So she sat in the saddle, keeping Bellows quiet and tended, while he cautiously approached the house and barn. As he grew closer, she felt her heart pound in worry for him. Fear shot through her when he entered the house, but she called on bravery to help stay calm. He didn't need her freaking out again; he needed her to be strong and silent, so that's what she did. Her heart didn't cease pounding until he came out of the house and waved her to come forward. Then he proceeded into the barn.

* * *

Relived Belle didn't protest to come with him, Rumplestiltskin cautiously made his way into the house. "Hello?" he called out. No answer. Easing all the way inside, he could see how the house was left in shambles. The few pieces of furniture was knocked over, and the person's belongs were strewn everwhere. Whoever lived here was attacked. There was clear evidence of a struggle. Hopefully, they were able to flee and he wouldn't find a dead body or bodies in there. It didn't take him long to search it. The house was only two rooms, with the kitchen and the living area being one room. There was a small bedroom off to the right. Luckily there was no one in sight. As he exited the house, he noticed the fear on Belle's face transform into relief. He waved for her to come forward, signaling that the coast was clear. Grabbing the reigns, he guided the horse and Belle into the barn, giving it a glance over as well to make sure it was safe. Still no one in sight. He secured the horse in a stall, then reached up and gently guided Belle down off the horse onto the ground. She stumbled forward slightly, but he caught her. His breath hitched when he found they were almost nose to nose, and he could see her beautiful blue eyes so clearly. Swallowing, he released her after she steadied herself and backed away a couple of steps. "The house is wrecked, but it will do for the night. Bellows should be safe out here."

* * *

Belle let Rumplestiltskin take hold of the reins and guide them inside the barn, which was an old barn yet startlingly peaceful. He secured Bellows in a stall, then reached up and offered her his arms, and she thought it was kind of him to do so. Without thinking, she slipped her arms into his embrace, grasping his forearms to steady herself. It didn't offer much help because she still stumbled when she was off of Bellows, her legs tight and tired from the journey. She would have kissed the dirt if he'd not pulled her close and prevented her from falling. She peered up to thank him and froze. Rumplestiltskin was looking deep into her eyes, and she could see him just as well. She marveled at his amber eyes and his nose's expressive power, cast dark and long in the shadows of dusk. After a moment, Rumplestiltskin urged himself away and stepped back one step, then two, saying, "The house is wrecked, but it will do for the night. Bellows should be safe out here." "Oh…" Still slightly breathless from his embrace, Belle couldn't properly form words. She ran a hand through her untidy curls, clearing her throat. "I was worried about you in there. Let's make a promise? To not wander off?" His company was keeping her sane right now—keeping her from flying directly back to the castle to see if her father was alive.

* * *

"Of course. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I wouldn't leave you unless it was out of my control," he said reassuringly. Giving one last glance to the horse, making sure Bellows was indeed secure, Rumplestiltskin motioned toward the house, "Let's head inside, shall we?"

* * *

Belle nodded, allowing Rumplestiltskin to guide her into the house with his hand on the small of her back. With the remaining sunlight, she could see that the place was wrecked. The main table was overturned and other items were knocked over; it was small but doable, and when she peered into the only bedroom, there was only one bed. "I think it would be cruel of me to make you sleep on the floor," she said, slightly nervous.

* * *

After Rumple guided Belle into the house, he watched as she examined the room. She was quiet as she took everything in, and the silence alerted him to the hunger pangs he failed to notice earlier. So much had happened that day that he hadn't given the slightest thought about food, but now the hunger was catching up to him. He was sure Belle would be hungry too. There was no telling how long it had been since she had eaten before he found her. He was about to suggest searching the kitchen for anything suitable to eat, but before he could she spoke up, offering him the only bed.

He appreciated her thoughtfulness, but there was no way he was going to let her sleep on the floor, "Uh, No, I could never…you take the bed my dear. I'll make due." He flashed her a small smile and said in a joking manner to try to make her feel better about taking the bed, "Besides, I've plenty experience sleeping on the ground."

* * *

_That's terrible… _Belle thought sadly. She fought back the urge to take his hand and said, "You saved my life today, and I'll not have you sleeping on the floor… We…we can share if you like. I don't mind." That was stretching it, for she wasn't sure how comfortable it would be sharing a bed with a grown man; however, she was sure she didn't want him sleeping on the ground where rodents were likely to scurry in the night.

Rumplestiltskin appeared conflicted. Nervous. His eyes flashed to hers, brow frowning. He looked ready to deny her offer, but she spoke. "And you'll make me unhappy if you say 'no'. There's plenty of space." With a quick gesture, she indicated the large bed.

* * *

When Belle said they could share a bed, Rumplestiltskin almost thought he misheard her at first. His eyes widened as he looked at her and saw in fact he hadn't, and she was serious. '_What?_' he thought, 'We can't share a bed together! It is entirely improper, even if our intentions are purely platonic.' He was about to tell her no, that he didn't feel right about it, when she spoke again, telling him how unhappy it would make her if he denied her.

He had to think about it another moment before he answered her. He shot a glance over at the bed. She was right, it was indeed very large. They could both sleep in it comfortably without ever touching one another throughout the night. He looked back down into her pleading blue eyes. She had been through so much that day, he knew it would be next to impossible for him to tell her no, no matter what excuse he could come up with. Improper or not, no one would know. He was helping her flee from a war, there were worse things to worry about than reputations, especially when there was no one else around to witness.

Either way, he wanted to get off the subject as fast as possible, "Yes…I suppose that would be fine," he said hurriedly. "Perhaps we should look for some food," he motioned toward the kitchen, "You must be hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

Belle was very relieved Rumplestiltskin didn't argue with her about the sleeping arrangements. It would have turned into a full-on battle if he hadn't agreed, for she would not have backed down.

At his mention of food, her stomach gave a loud, unladylike gurgle. She blushed profusely, but he only smiled and gestured for her to follow him out of the room. They exited the bedroom and began setting everything in order. "A candle," she said, pointing out the object that had been knocked onto the floor. They'd need light once it was nighttime.

She picked it up and placed it on the main table, then approached the nearest cupboard and opened it. Something moved around inside, nearly startling her half-to-death and she shrieked when a cat hissed at her. It flew out of the cupboard and disappeared out of the house.

She would have fallen if not for Rumplestiltskin's arms holding her up.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin smiled when he heard Belle's tummy rumble. He could tell by the look on her face that food had not crossed her mind. Leading her into the kitchen, he picked up the candle she pointed at, and looked for something to light it with as she searched the cabinets for anything they could eat. He wasn't paying attention, when he heard some rustling, and a shriek. He looked over in time to see a cat scurry out of the cupboard Belle had just opened, startling her, causing her to trip and fall backwards.

Moving as fast as he could, he lunged forward just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. Gripping her tight, with her back to his chest, he gently lifted her up, not letting go until she was steady on her feet. She turned around to face him. He chuckled silently to himself. She was the clumsiest girl he had ever met. "That happens to you a lot doesn't it?" He asked, clearly teasing her as he flashed her a smile.

* * *

"Back at the—" Belle started, but she cut off, realizing she was about to say 'the Palace'. "—at Avonlea, everyone made fun of my clumsiness." She smiled shyly, unable to meet his gaze, and allowed her eyes to search the open sacks and cupboards before looking him in the eye. "Thank you for catching me…"

* * *

"It's no matter," he said calmly while flashing her another smile so she knew he was only being playful before, not intending any hard feelings.

He pondered about what she said though. The way she worded her sentence was odd to him, "back at Avonlea." He expected her to say her friends, or family, or something like that. Did that mean the whole village made fun of her? Was she an outcast? He found that hard to believe, such a sweet and beautiful woman like Belle to be an outcast, even if she was very clumsy. He wondered what she was going to say before she changed her sentence. Deciding not to pursue it, he didn't want to bring up anything that might set her off crying again, he asked again about food. "Let's find something to eat shall we?"

* * *

"Y—yes," Belle said, silently thanking the gods. She felt extremely lucky he didn't bring attention to the fact that she sounded unsure and a little worried. Everyone in the castle always told her she was a bad liar and that was considered an understatement. It didn't help that she despised lying… "Food…" She returned her eyes to the cupboards, and then followed added her hands to them, carefully opening and closing each.

Eventually she had to stick her hand deep inside one, feeling about for remnants of food. Her hand closed around something, and she pulled it out. "Well this should last us a bit." It was wrapped in a cloth, but even she could recognize the smell. Bread. A nice loaf of bread.

* * *

Relieved that they were able to find something edible to eat, Rumple set the small kitchen table right so they could sit down and eat the little they had. He pulled out the chair and offered her the seat. She curtsied and smiled before she sat. He took the other chair across from her while she sliced up the bread and handed him a piece.

Taking his portion, he devoured it faster than he intended, and not gracefully either. He was much hungrier than he thought. When he looked up he saw Belle was not even halfway through with hers, and the look she was giving him made him feel embarrassed for his lack of manners.

He cleared his throat, "We should search the house, gather what we can before we leave. Who knows what awaits us on our journey. We may not be so lucky the next few nights. It's likely we will have to camp out."

* * *

They sat down to eat, Belle feeling a measure of embarrassment that Rumplestiltskin seated her with a bow. He didn't know she was a princess but he surely treated her like one. Fighting back a blush, she began slicing the bread and gave him a piece. She'd just taken a few bites of her own when she looked up to see him stuffing his face.

A giggle caught in her throat and she bit back a smile. He seemed to catch her watching and swallowed roughly. "We should search the house, gather what we can before we leave. Who knows what awaits us on our journey. We may not be so lucky the next few nights. It's likely we will have to camp out." He was trying to draw her attention away from him, and it worked (only because she let it).

"All right, it sounds like a plan," she said, offering him a smile before taking another bite. "We'll do it in the morning? Let's finish eating—I doubt that slice even filled one-eighth of your belly." She cut him another piece. "Here."

He _had_ to be starving, especially after he'd fought all day.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared at the bread before taking it from her. He was still very hungry, but he also knew they needed to ration what they had. Who knew how long it would be before they found food again? He was about to say no, and explain to her why not, when his tummy told him otherwise.

Giving in to his hunger, he reached over and took the slice out of Belle's hand. "Thank you," he said before eating the piece with more grace than the first time.

Once they had finished, he knew it was time to go to bed. The sun had completely set, and the longer they stayed up, the less energy they would have in the morning. They needed all the rest they could get.

He grew nervous again at the thought of sharing a bed with Belle. He swallowed hard, trying to think of a way to break the silence. He knew she was thinking about it too because he had caught a glimpse of her glancing over at the bed. It was only a matter of who was going to bring it up first. Working up the little courage he had he spoke without making eye contact with her, "Uh…I think we better try and get some sleep."

* * *

Belle cleared her throat, feeling utterly awkward and embarrassed. "You…you're right. We have a long day tomorrow." She wrapped up the remainder of the bread, placing it in a satchel, and grabbed the lit candle. After they found another one and lit it, she made her way over to the front door. "We should take care of Bellows…and then…relieve ourselves before we go to bed." When Rumplestiltskin merely looked at her, frowning, she added, "Are you coming?"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was concentrating on trying not to be nervous, so he didn't register what she was saying, catching only the last part of her question. She was standing by the door, so he assumed she wanted to go feed the horse. "Oh, yes, of course."

He trailed along behind her, out to the barn, trying his best to keep his mind off the sleeping arrangements. He cursed himself for agreeing to it, but it was too late to back out now. It wasn't that he didn't want to share the bed with her. She was a beautiful, sweet woman, and he had to admit, every time she flashed him a smile butterflies welled up in his stomach. He'd only known her for a day, but he already knew he had a little school boy crush on her. It was hard not to.

While she went around to the back of the barn to tend to nature calling, he went inside to check on Bellows, and made sure food and water was readily accessible to the horse. Once everything was taken care of, the two of them returned inside. He considered stalling a little more…trying to find a way to get out of their arrangement, but exhaustion was quickly taking over. He just wanted to get it over with. "Do you prefer a side of the bed?" he asked her and she shook her head no.

Not wanting to undress, but unwilling to be totally uncomfortable, he unfastened his collar, unclasping the cape and taking it off before easing into the right side of the bed. He made sure to stay right on the edge, so there was no possibility of them touching. As he began to relax, he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

Belle watched Rumplestiltskin settle comfortably on the right side of the bed before kicking off her shoes and loosening her corset. It would be very uncomfortable sleeping in it, but there was no way she was going to ask him to tie it in the morning; they were already tip-toing around each other all ready. Once the ties were loose, she slipped underneath the sheets and made sure to stay on the very edge of her side.

The crazy day had taken its toll on her body, and she soon felt the awkwardness of their present situation dwindle away as she edged closer to sleep. Everything had gone wrong… The ogres had attacked Avonlea…she'd been waylaid in the forest and lost Gaston…she'd almost died… But at least some good things had happened as well, one of them being Rumplestiltskin. She'd met him. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't care for him. He'd rescued her… He was her knight in shining armor.

"Well…" Belle breathed aloud, acutely aware of his uneven breathing on the other side of the bed, "Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

As he felt the other side of the bed sink in, he tried his best not to panic. He had never been the bravest man, and it was taking the little courage he had not to jump out of the bed and go sleep on the floor in the other room. But he knew doing that would upset Belle, and he wanted to avoid that.

"Goodnight, Belle," he replied without turning to look at her. He felt his face might be a bright shade of crimson, and looking at her would only make it worse. Eventually, the exhaustion won, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long for Belle to drift off to sleep. Slowly, her eyes began to droop closed and the warmth of the bed sheets lulled her into unconsciousness. She slept like a rock, not waking once in the night despite her troubled dreams; they were filled with screaming and ogres and blood… Any other night she would have woken up screaming, but that night, her body was too exhausted. Too tired.

It was a relief when she next opened her eyes to daylight and left the nightmares behind. She sighed, closing her eyes—then snapped them wide open. She was lying on Rumplestiltskin's chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her. Heart pounding, she looked up and saw him sleeping, breath softly leaving his mouth. "Oh gods," she murmured, completely embarrassed. She must have turned over in the night…

Very cautiously she started to wiggle out of his grip, but he groaned in his sleep and tightened his hold on her. Who knew he liked to cuddle?

"Gods…" She tried again, gently attempting to pry herself from his grip, and ended up pressing too hard on his arm. Rumplestiltskin's eyes flew open and he sat up straight, accidently shoving her off.

* * *

The first part of the night was a restless one for Rumple. He tossed and turned, only managing to get a little bit of sleep. In the midst of a bad dream, one he couldn't recall, he woke up startled and sweating profusely. He glanced over at Belle, for fear he may have disturbed her, but he was glad to see she was still fast asleep. She was shaking a little, mumbling in her sleep, and he worried she might be having nightmares. He wanted to console her, but the cowardice in him prevented it. Their sleeping situation was awkward enough.

The dreams he was having had shaken him up quite a bit, despite not being able to remember them. Deciding he needed a sip of water, and a moment to calm down, he slipped out of bed to retrieve the beverage.

When he returned to the bedroom, he climbed back onto his side of the bed without any second thoughts, but gasped when he felt a warm body right next to him. Looking over he noticed Belle had rolled over to the middle of the bed while he was gone. 'Oh gods,' he thought, 'What do I do now?' He was able to make out her face slightly in the tiny amount of moonlight that was shining in through the small window. She was sleeping so peacefully, much better than before he had left, he felt ashamed to try and roll her over.

He contemplated getting out of bed and going to sleep on the floor again, but he really didn't want to make her mad, or worse, make her cry again. However, deciding it was for the best, he went to get back up when Belle suddenly shifted and threw an arm around his torso.

He did his best not to let out a squeal when she did that, but he was absolutely terrified. Now he was pinned down, and there was no way he was going to be able to get out of bed without waking her. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand, trying to relax.

He laid there for a few minutes, trying his best to clear his head. It wasn't easy with this lovely woman snuggled up next to him. He glanced down at her to observe her while she slept. For the first time, he was able to take her all in. So much had happened to them in the span of a day, he really hadn't had any time to do so. She smelled of lavender and roses; he hadn't noticed before. Much nicer a smell than what a peasant should smell like. It aroused his suspicions again. She really was a beauty; she _could_ be a princess. But was he really going to listen to a seer? They weren't always right. Besides, why would a princess ever fall for the likes of him?

He scrutinized her some more. 'No, no princess would suggest what she did…to share a bed…royals are too concerned with what's proper, no matter what the circumstances.' Eventually convincing himself his suspicions were false, he dozed back to sleep, resting better than he had the first part of the night.

He was awoken suddenly the next morning by a sharp pain in his arm. Not entirely awake, he shot straight up, under the impression he was being attacked, shoving whatever was completely on top of him off.

Hearing a thump, then a loud "ow," he looked down and saw Belle sprawled out on the floor. 'Oh gods…she must've climbed on top of me last night…' He panicked. He wasn't sure if he was panicking more about her sleeping on top of him, or about the fact that he just threw her on the floor.

Jumping up out of the bed, he helped her up, "Are you alright? I'm sorry…I didn't…I'm sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!" She landed hard on her rear, banging her shoulders against the floor because of the momentum of his shove. A dull, numb throbbing echoed in her body once she was still, but the pain receded when Rumplestiltskin cried his apology in a mortified squeak. He literally threw himself out of the bed and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry…I didn't…I'm sorry…" His hands gripped her elbows and helped haul her unsteadily to her feet. His hair was a shaggy mess at the back, ruffled from sleep, and his dark eyes were worried.

Belle sat back down on the bed to gather her wits and felt the mattress under her weight. She waved off his concerned hands, smiling slightly. Of all the men she had ever met, none seemed as sincere or as troubled as Rumplestiltskin. He was so afraid to make a mistake…and she liked that about him because it was a different mentality. Gaston had been so confident, proudly boasting of himself to the point of arrogance but Rumplestiltskin was nothing like that. He was subdued, like herself.

"It's okay," she assured him, blushing. "I was the one pressing on your arm. It's my fault, really…" How embarrassing! In the night, either she had cuddled up against him or he'd pulled her into his arms, and she highly doubted he'd done that. That _was _probably all her fault.

* * *

He blushed and averted his gaze when she tried to take the blame, mentioning pressing on his arm. He wasn't really sure of what to say. Somehow they had ended up completely entangled in one another, more so than just her arm draped over him when he came back to bed in the middle of the night. Did he cuddle her too? He couldn't be sure. He had been sleeping so well.

He sighed and chanced a glance back at her, instantly noting the bright crimson color of her cheeks. She wasn't looking at him. "It's okay really…It…uh…might be as much my fault as it is yours. I don't remember most of last night." He wasn't going to tell her about what happened when he got up to get a sip of water. That would only make things worse.

* * *

She wasn't sure if he was trying to make her feel better or if he was being honest, but it worked anyway. His dark eyes were so sincere… and she froze as a shiver ran down her spine. "Okay… How about we get ready for the day?" she asked, voice uneven. Her cheeks were still on fire but she was able to move.

She rose, feeling uncleanly when her dress stuck to her frame in uncomfortable places. Maybe it would be a good idea to freshen up or find a creek to cleanse in along their journey. She hated feeling dirty and was not used to it.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy they were not going to discuss the night's events anymore; they really were embarrassing. "Alright, how about you search the house for anything we could use while I go get the horse ready, and I'll meet you outside?"

She nodded in response to his question, and he hurried outside, still slightly embarrassed from earlier, and wanting a moment alone. Walking into the barn, Bellows was right where they left him. The horse was content as Rumplestiltskin offered him more hay and water to ensure he would have enough energy for the trip. While the horse ate, Rumple made sure the saddle was secure, making the necessary adjustments, then undid the rope.

Hoping Belle was already outside waiting on him, he leisurely made his way out of the barn with the horse in tow. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard two male voices and glanced up to see two men, who by the way they were dressed could only be bandits, slither into the cottage.

* * *

Belle rummaged through the small house, placing the remainder of their bread on the table so she would remember it. She dug through the cupboards one more time, feeling like they could have missed something in the weak candlelight from last night. After those were cleared and she'd found a lighter blanket, she moved back into the bedroom. It was much easier being productive than allowing her thoughts to trail to what happened this morning, so she kept moving.

She searched under the straw mattress of the bed. She peeked in quiet nooks and crannies… Overall the place was mostly bare. They'd have to find food in the forests…and maybe a nice pond or stream while they were at it.

The only time she stopped moving was when the door to the house creaked open. At first, she thought it was Rumplestiltskin returning from Bellows, but Belle caught herself from calling out because she heard more than one pair of footsteps. _Two _voices, not one, whispered softly to each other.

Belle scrambled to hide under the bed, brushing aside fallen straw and mice droppings as she did so. She just made it completely under the bed when the footsteps entered the room. Oh gods… Where was Rumplestiltskin?

* * *

Trying hard not to panic, Rumplestiltskin thought frantically of what to do. He couldn't just barge in the front door. Even though he had his sword, he didn't know if the men were armed or what they wanted for that matter. He had to think of a way to get Belle out before they found her…that is if they hadn't already.

He decided to sneak around to the back of the cottage and see if there was a form of entry there. Luckily he felt around and found a little side door. Easing it open, trying not to make his presence known, he peeked inside. He heard the two men talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He saw one of them rummaging around in the kitchen; they must be looters. However, he didn't see Belle anywhere. If they had found her, there was no where they could hide her. 'She must still be in the bedroom, or she's hiding.'

"I'll finish checking in here, you go look in that room Joel." Rumple heard one of the men say to the other. The man, Joel, nodded and headed into the bedroom.

Rumplestiltskin was able to slip past the guy in the living area, without being seen, and into the bedroom. Belle was no where in sight, and Joel was busy digging through the mess. Rumple did the only thing he could think of, "What are you doing in my house?" he demanded causing the man to shoot up and turn around to face him.

Joel was surprised to find someone in the house. He composed himself, "Your house?"

"Yes, my house, and if you would be so kind as to put down my things and leave, no harm will come to you."

Joel took a couple steps toward Rumple. Rumplest could see the man was at least a foot taller than him and much buffer but he held his ground.

"Harm huh?" Joel spat, "I doubt a scrawny little man like you could even make the slightest scratch on me."

Rumplestiltskin was about to draw his sword when the other man came in to see what was going on. "Owe, who are you?"

Rumplestiltskin turned to face the other man, "I believe the better question is who are you and what are you doing here."

The man looked Rumple up and down, "Just cause you wear that royal armor don't mean I gotta answer to you." He turned to Joel, "You keep searching, I'll deal with this."

Joel shrugged and went back to doing what he was told. Before the man and Rumple could get in another word, Joel spoke up. "Well lookie what I found here boss, a pretty lady!" Joel said as he yanked Belle out from under the bed gripping her arm tightly.

Rumplestiltskin's stomach dropped, but he did well to hold his demeanor and seem confident. "That pretty lady is my wife, and I will not allow you to handle her like that."

* * *

Willing her breathing to slow, Belle scooted as far back under the bed as she could. She heard the men speak gruffly and begin searching the house. Maybe if she remained concealed and they didn't find anything, the two men (she guessed there were only two) would leave. Still… Where was Rumplestiltskin?

If the men had spotted him, he might have been harmed or worse—killed. Yet she thought she would have heard a commotion if that were the case…so Rumplestiltskin had to be somewhere outside the small home, somewhere near the barn. He _had _to be okay and thinking of a way to get her out of this dangerous situation.

Belle nearly panicked when one of the men ordered the other to search the bedroom, but she decided to stay quiet and let things play out. If Rumplestiltskin was somewhere nearby, he would hear her scream. He would come to her rescue just like he had back in the field.

A pair of boots clunked their way into the bedroom.

Belle did the only thing she could do as he began tearing through the mattress and causing straw to fall around her: she covered her mouth with her hands. Any noise would alert the man to her presence, and if he found her, she was sure nothing good would happen.

"What are you doing in my house?" The sound of Rumplestiltskin's commanding voice made her heart beat faster. She was saved!

Conversation broke out, Rumplestiltskin attempting to intimidate the man and his friend. It failed miserably, ending in a discussion of their size differences. Belle couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, for all men were the same. Size and stature were all that mattered in a man's mind. What of brain and wit? Rumplestiltskin possessed both, despite his smaller size.

"—You keep searching, I'll deal with this."

Before Belle could do anything, a face peeked underneath the bed. "Well lookie what I found here boss, a pretty lady!" the man snarled, grabbing her arm in an unbreakable hold, and tugging her out of her hiding place. She let out a weak cry as he manhandled her.

Immediately, her eyes sought out Rumplestiltskin's and she saw panic there. Yet, when he spoke, he sounded completely calm, "That pretty lady is my wife, and I will not allow you to handle her like that."

Wife? _Did he just say 'wife'? _Belle thought, frowning slightly. The grip on her arm tightened, causing a gasp of pain to leave her lips. "Let me go!" she demanded, trying to shove away or elbow the man—Joel she remembered—holding her.

Her foot collided with Joel's knee and he fell to the floor, shouting in anger. Scrambling, she flung herself at Rumplestiltskin, dimly noticing how he opened his arms to catch her. The other man (she did not know his name), yelled, coming right after her. "You bitch!" he bellowed, trying to hit after her. Rumplestiltskin spun her out of the way, practically shoving her into the main table, and kicked the man square in the chest.

* * *

Grabbing Belle tightly as she freed herself from Joel's grasp and ran to him, he quickly shoved her behind him as the other man charged toward them. Kicking him in the chest causing the man to collapse to the floor, before either of the men could get back up, Rumplestiltskin drew his sword.

Joel had recovered from Belle's attack, and he lunged forward trying to take the weapon, but Rumplestiltskin was fast, and clunked the man over the head knocking him unconcious. "Belle, grab our things and let's go," he commanded as he held the sword at the other man so he was unable to attack. The bandit held his hands up in surrender as Belle grabbed their bag full of supplies.

Rumplestiltskin swiftly fled the house with Belle in tow, helped her upon Bellows, and galloped away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, he pulled on the reigns to slow the horse's pace. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke, "I'm sorry, Belle. I was only trying to ensure your safety in any way I could." He was mainly referring to calling her his wife. He didn't know what came over him, it was the first thing that came to mind. Who knows what those men could have done to her…

He looked down and noticed the Joel had been holding on to Belle's injured arm from the day before, "Did he hurt you?"

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin lifted her onto Bellows and pulled the reins into his hands, Belle breathed a sigh of relief. Bellows galloped on, hooves pounding rhythmically against the earth. It wasn't until Rumplestiltskin slowed the horse down that she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She nearly choked on a gulp of air when he started to apologize. Apologize? She should be thanking him, even if he did call her his wife! But his next words called her back to the pain in her wrist.

"Did he hurt you?"

Joel had gripped her bandaged arm, his hand digging into the wound. It had been incredibly painful—so much so that tears had spilled down her cheeks. "I…I'm fine," she reassured him, squeezing one of his hands on the reins. "I think maybe I'd like to bathe once we reach a secluded river or pond…" She wanted to be cleaned of the last twenty-four hours. Of the blood, the sweat, the dirt, and disgusting grip of Joel's hands.

* * *

"Bathe?!" He blurted before he could think. A bath was an odd request. People in their stature didn't get the luxury of bathing very often. Being dirty was just something he always dealt with. 'But then again,' he thought, 'she may not be a commoner…' He shook the thought from his head. No, a lot had happened to them in the past two days. They were dirtier than usual, covered in ogre blood, dirt, and grime. That had to be why she brought it up. He cleared his throat, "Uh, yes. I suppose if we find a safe place."

* * *

Belle was relieved Rumplestiltskin didn't press the issue. She realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth and that bathing was something commoners did not do often. She must have sounded very suspicious—very _unlike _a commoner by asking to bathe if they had the opportunity.

They traveled on, Bellows leading the way without interruption. The horse was a good, strong one, and he had served them well so far. He kept them at a nice trot and close around bends. Trees were their ally, concealing them from would be dangers, and as they moved along, Rumplestiltskin kept a steady hold around her waist.

"How much farther do you think we must go?" she asked.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure. The ogres have attacked much of the surrounding area. We'll travel until we come to a village that hasn't been evacuated or abandoned. But it could be several days or more," Rumplestiltskin explained.

They traveled on for hours without a break until they came upon a stream. Bringing the horse to a stop, Rumple climbed off, then helped Belle down, so they could get a drink of water, refilling the canteen he was carrying.

"We'll have to follow along and find a way to cross. The water is too deep in the middle for Bellows to trudge through." He glanced up and saw the sun was very low in the sky, "We also need to find a place to camp. I don't think we'll be as lucky as last night."


End file.
